When Everything Goes Wrong
by Noobking34
Summary: Contains Silvaze. (Silver Blaze). Sonic's point of view. This is a chapter book. If you don't like chapter books than don't read. I am working on the 2nd chapter now so turn up to that. Just be patient and the story will be fully completed.
1. A Misunderstanding

It was midnight when we heard the 3 gunshots. 2 minutes later everyone woke up confused and worried about what happened. It was a matter of time before Shadow put his jacket on, grabbed his gun, and slipped out into the dark night. He didn't leave though. Instead, he stood there in the driveway, and shot his pistol in the air 3 times. "Your words don't threaten me!" he shouted in the endless darkness. Now you're probably wondering what just happened in that scene there. Just in case you don't know, this is what happened.

It was 3:22 in Empire City when I was trying to get away from Amy (like every other day). While I was running, I started looking back to see if Amy was still behind me. I didn't see her, but I also didn't see the ebony hedgehog right in front of me. "Damn Sonic, watch where you're going," Shadow grunted. "Sorry Shad, I got to go", I said in a rush. "Hold up", he said, grabbing my collar. "Shadow, please make it quick. I have a job interview at 3:30 and…" I tried to speak but Shadow interrupted. "Listen, remember that time when I saved your life and you said that you owed me?" he asked. "Yes, why?" I asked. I already knew what was coming.

"Well see, right now I'm trying to get Silver on a date with Blaze, and I would appreciate it if you went to help," he requested.

"Dude, Seriously I'm sorry but I just can't do it."

"I'm the one who saved your sorry ass, Sonic'"

"I know" I said, but he wouldn't listen.

"Come on."

"Does it have to be right now?"

"YES!" he exclaimed.

"Why do you care about Silver anyway?"

"I don't, I just hate it when he's in the house 24/7/365"

"I just can't do it right now."

"Sonic, don't make me say it."

"Say what?"

"Sonic, **please** help me get Silver on a date."

That was the first time I ever heard Shadow say please. I didn't want that word to be said for nothing. I had to delay the interview to tomorrow. "Great, I'll see you at the Empire City Rio Bar," he requested as he walked away. Now all of my day's plans are ruined. I currently worked at the Rio Bar, and that night, when Shadow saw me, I think he laughed his ass off. I, on the other hand, wasn't laughing, and felt offended when I saw that Shadow had no sense of remorse. Anyway, behind the counter I saw Silver talk with Shadow and the girl he brought. I couldn't interpret all of what they were saying, but I could hear some of it. "I'll be right back, I have to use the bathroom", he lied, and then came toward me. "How's your plan going?" I asked. "Awful" he replied pitifully. "I don't know how this could possibly get worse," he said, almost crying. "Dude, I hate to break it to you, but it's Silver. It can always get worse." I said. It was the truth. Silver was single and liked it to. It was unlikely for him to change. Not only that, but both Silver and Blaze knew what Shadow was doing. Blaze especially, because she was an old friend of Shadow's.

"Look, you're a nice guy but, I'm just not looking for a relationship right now." She sighed. "Yeah, I'm not either. To be honest, I didn't know why Shadow brought me here until now", Silver said. Shadow had a look of sheer horror when he heard this which almost made me laugh. But, I know if I did, Shadow would have slit my neck in the back of the bar. Silver and Blaze walked out, Silver holding the door like a damn gentleman who can't keep a freaking girl. Shadow was the last one out when I screamed "So who's gonna pay for the drinks?"

That is when I realized that I have wasted my day rescheduling interviews, making arrangements for the date, and now I have paid my own money because of Shadow. Though it wasn't entirely Shadow's fault, I couldn't help but think of how better my life would be without Shadow. I still couldn't believe Silver still didn't like Blaze. She is a really nice girl and I really thought Silver had a chance with her. The feeling was mutual, though. At least that is what I thought. I caught up with Silver and Shadow when I heard Silver say, "I actually liked Blaze, Shadow. I thought she was actually the one. Please Shadow, no more matchmaking," he sighed as he walked into the dark alleyway. That night Silver didn't say anything to me or Shadow. Today, I made up for whatever I have done to Silver that made him mad at me. I was able to track Blaze down again and told her everything. "So, Silver had feelings for me in the first place?" she asked. "Yes. He was pretty upset when you said you weren't looking for a relationship so he tried to hide it by saying that he wasn't either. It was pretty stupid if you asked me. But, it was kind of understandable." I took a seat and offered her a drink. She turned down the offer though. "Well, seriously Sonic it was nice clearing things up with you but...I-I m-m-mean it's… not like I d-don't like him but…" she stuttered. "You have speech problems?" I asked. "No it's just that…" she stopped again.

_Throughout the conversation, Blaze runs her words together, stutters, mumbles, and stops in the middle of her sentences frequently. Basically she is trying to tell Sonic that she was once played by Shadow, and now she thinks that the only way of avoiding that to happen again is to stay single._

"Seriously Blaze that will never happen. Silver is a very nice guy and is not really 'a player'", I said. Believe it or not it worked! And now I have to set up new arrangements and reschedule my job interview again.


	2. Meeting Him

Okay, so where were we? Oh yeah, just remembered. So today was the day that I finally went to the Mobius University school district for my job interview. Now Mobius was a very rich school since the founder of it loved investing, saving, donating, and spending money. I just applied to be a part of the maintenance committee. So, without putting it in fancy words, I would be the janitor. Mobius University also had strict attendance policy. You absolutely had to go to the school at 5:40. I luckily had amy feet that could take me wherever I go, as long as the road is not steep. I had the greatest feeling that I was hired.

When I walked into my house, and as like every day, Shadow and Silver was fighting again. I left them alone like I usually do. I let them handle their problems because they always get mad at me for budding to their conversations. Silver gave up and just dropped the whole conversation. I don't think he's really good at arguing. I was in my room thinking about how busy I'm going to be having to jobs when Shadow marched into my room. "Oh, and fuck you too!" he yelled, slamming my door with anger. "Um, hi Shadow," I said nervously. He didn't say anything; instead he got underneath my bed and pulled out a pistol. "Hold, up Shadow. Did you always have that gun under my bed?" I asked. "It's the best hiding place," he said, heading towards the door.

I knew what he was going to do. I wouldn't let it happen. I hesitated a little before taking action and grabbing Shadow's shoulder.

I quickly pushed him on the bed and sprinted out of my own room, but not without grabbing Shadow's gun that was currently in his grip.

"Sonic, what the hell are you doing?" he said trying to grab my collar. I ran downstairs to Silver's room.

He was surprised as I ran in panting." Silver… run! Shadow is… after-". The last thing I remember was falling to the ground.

When I woke up I was in a closet… my closet. I sat up noticing the pistol that Shadow had and forgot to confiscate. I opened it up to see my room which has not touched anything. Nothing was out of place. It was just like how I left it. I turned to the electric clock and realized that I had to go to the bar. I wasn't late but I was gonna be if I didn't leave now.

I rapidly slid on my jacket, my shoes and my hat. I ran throughout the night rushing to get to Empire City. When I finally got in that damn bar, the boss, Ernest, wore me out with this long lecture about being on time and all that good stuff. I quickly grew tired to the speech and started eyeing a person who just walked in. After Ernest had left the red echidna came my way. He introduced himself and asked for the most expensive bottle of vodka in the bar. Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you. His name was Knuckles.

Although I wasn't really sure I would give it to him, I went down to the cellar and snatched a bottle of vodka under the name of Selena's. "Thankyou", he said, not even paying.

That's when I remembered I still had the pistol. "Wait right there," I said as I gathered an unwanted crowd. "If I were you, I would do one of two things. Put down the vodka or pull out the money," I suggested as he came up to the counter and gave me my change.

The crowd I gathered was in shocked.

They had an expression on their face as if they were saying, 'oh you're really gonna get it now'.

I turned to the echidna that was now in a doorway when some random girls suddenly ran up to Knuckles wearing the bare minimum of clothing. They were hugging him and giving him money. Knuckles gave one of the girls the vodka. He turned to me smiling. That's when I realized, Knuckles was a pimp.

When I returned back to the house, Shadow was on the couch looking directly at me. "You had fun with my gun when you were gone?" he asked. He got up from the couch, walked up to me, snatched the gun, and then whispered "You're lucky I didn't shoot you at your own job. That's right; I have more than one gun". That was it. I just gave up. I walked up to my room and plopped myself on the bed with a sigh of relief that I lived another day.

The next day was even harder. I woke up at 5:00 In the morning for the first day of work.

The sky was still dark while I snuck out.


End file.
